Banshee and Jinx
by A Scary Little Girl
Summary: Skylur Zendeke and her mother have just moved to Dakota after a harsh and bitter divorce, Star is posing as a girl named stella so no one finds out the truth about whi her family is. Based during 2nd Big Bang, mainly about the two OCs some cannons.
1. Cartoon Heros

**So, my first story to put up on Fan Fiction. I wrote the odd chapters and the evens are written by Reid Phantom. **

**Um, it's two OCs and this story is placed for the second Big Bang. Enjoy!**

**Sorry that the first Chap is so short!**

* * *

><p>CH. 1: Cartoon Heroes<p>

Skylur opened the last cardboard box; it was full of blankets and pillows. She began to pull the bedding out until she found a pale pink shawl.

"Mom, I found it." She said, leaving the box and going to her mom's room.

Skylur's mother, Janice, had a weak immune system and was often sick. Her illness this week? The flu. She handed her blond mother the Shawl, and fluffed her pillows.

"Need anything else mother?" she asked, taking a waste bin full of tissues to be dumped.

"Oh Sky-Bird, don't take those. You'll get sick too, I'll take them out in the morning." Janice said, reaching out for the basket.

"No. We are going to kick this sickness out of the house." Skylur said, keeping the basket out of her mother's reach.

She left the room, grabbing dirty clothes and dishes as she went. She looked back at her mother. The woman, who had barely turned thirty-four, all ready looked in her fifties. Skylur originally blamed the illness, but now, that wasn't it. Her father had been a Marine, a charming young man; he was stationed across the United States and bits of Europe. It was on his last Europe trip he met Janice in Sweden. He was captivated by the blond girl who made people stop and want to talk to her about their hopes and dreams. He asked her to Elope with him, and the naive young girl did. But America didn't agree with her or the Newlyweds, Janice was diagnosed with her mystery illness and her husband began to "work late".

The young woman believed things would get better, for she was pregnant. But her husband only seemed to be gone more; he even "worked" through the birth. Things got worse, yelling, fights, and a silent baby to watch the marriage unfurl.

When Skylur turned sixteen her father said he was done pretending, he wanted a divorce. That's what landed Skylur and her mother here, in Dakota City, in this small apartment, barley big enough for two.

Skylur laced up her combat boots, she was a fan of the whole 'Military Punk' look. And took up the three small trash bags.

"Alright mom, I'm going to take out the trash and grab some groceries." She shouted, and left the apartment.

The sun had set and Skylur still didn't know her way around the city. So once she dumped the trash she got herself lost going to the nearby Vons. She ended up walking besides the shipping district, and feeling very frustrated.

"How the hell can you get lost in such a tiny freakin' city?" she asked aloud.

Of course she highly doubted she'd see anyone around at this hour. She continued to walk and found a familiar street that ran beside the apartment. She'd just have to go shopping in the morning, so Skylur headed up the street.

There was a loud bang from the end of the street, which cause Skylur to jump and stop moving. She looked down at the end of the street, smoke seemed to seep from the water, but as she looked harder she saw boat. Standing there, she gapped, the boat seemed on fire, yet no one was calling 911. Then, ka-boom. Something on the boat exploded, it sent a minor shock wave, well strong enough to knock Skylur on her back. She sat up, staring at the smoke, and couldn't believe her eyes. A large black mass rose out of the boat, and let out a screech so loud, it made Skylur let out her own little scream. With the shock way came a Gas, a Purple, Shimmering gas. She couldn't take her eyes off it and soon was breathing it in, and she began to cough and choke. It was making her eyes water and the inside of her nose sting. Her stomach felt queasy, and then she was very light headed, and fell back against the sidewalk. The last this she saw was the black mass disappearing into the ocean.**  
><strong>


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**This chapter is written by Reid Phantom.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Smoke and Mirrors

"I am so dead!"

Star was running along the street while a pack of hellhounds cased her, or at least that is what she imagined as she ran.

She had ducked out on her mom and dad's yacht party ten minutes into it to join her friends in some window-shopping, so she had to run to get to the yacht before her parents realized she was not there. Her friends and her decided to hangout at the mall, look at all the clothes, and decide what they would buy if they had money and wanted to show it off. "If only they knew I was rich and could buy that without a second thought if I wanted to," She had thought as they talked about how "expensive" the silver cocktail dress with a two hundred dollar price tag on it.

No one in her school knew that Stella Casting was really Star Caster, single heir to the Caster fortune her parents had obtained through their many years as archeologists. However, that was just how she wanted it. She knew that when you were rich, people pretended to be your friends in order to have benefits. She did not want to deal with fakes.

She jumped the fence of the shipping yards to take a shortcut to get to the private docks. Just as she was reaching the end of the shipping yard, a loud crash behind her. She turned around to see a boat, which she had just passed, on fire. She ducked down behind two crates when she saw people running from the ship.

When she peaked around the boat, she had just a few seconds to see a giant fiery monster rise from the boat before a giant shockwave smashed into the crate behind her. She heard a shattering sound. She looked down to see that the crate had held a mirror, which she had just smashed.

A purple gas suddenly surrounded her. She could not breathe. She started coughing, but that only made her breathe in glass dust. Then everything went black

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the first 2 chapters are probably the shortest, but they get longer as the story progresses.<strong>


	3. A Banshee's Wail

**Aw, Chapter 3. If you are wondering how these are coming out so fast, don't get used to it. They've been on since last summer and I've just gotten around to posting them here on , well, more like I've finally gathered the courage to post them here. Well, enjoy this chapter is written by me, A Scary Little Girl**

Ch. 3: A Banshee's Wail

Skylur sat up and the worst chill over took her. She was still out on the street, her clothes now filthy. The slow realization set in, she had spent the entire night out on the street! Immediately she stood and checked herself over, all her money was still there, as was her Cell Phone. The phone beeped angrily full of missed calls and messages. Skylur let out a loud groan, which transformed into an ear-piercing wail. She immediately closed her mouth, covering it with her hands.

'What the hell was that?' She'd never done that before, so what caused it now? It had to have something to do with that gas, and the Black Mass Monster. What had it done to her? The more she thought about it, the more curious she became. Letting out a screech it too became a shattering scream. The windows in the building beside her began to shake violently before shattering, and Skylur hastily covered her head with her arms as glass rained down onto the sidewalk.

"Holy Crap, note to self: Look out for Windows." She said leaving the scene, eagerly running home.

Skylur's mother was furious when she came home.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Janice asked as Skylur gathered her stuff for school, she was already late.

"I'm sorry Momma, something," She paused nervously, "Something happened last night."

Janice looked at her daughter; she could see that Skylur was seriously upset about something, something bad that had happened last night, but what?

"Sky-Bird," Janice started using her pet name for Skylur, "You can trust me, and you can tell me anything."

Skylur turned to face her mom; ready to tell her everything, the Black Mass Monster, the ship that had expelled the Purple Gas, and her new ability to frighten herself with that awful scream. But at the same time she wasn't, it was too early, and in all truth she was still thinking about it herself. Skylur gave her mom a quick hug and left the apartment.

She didn't have time to change out of her clothes from last night, so her black jean jacket had dirt on it. Straightening out her clothes she also checked over the rest of her outfit. Her shirt, a cute little tank top with pink stripes and lace on top and the straps, was a tad dingy, as were her grey skinny jeans, but other wised she looked relatively clean. Skylur's style in clothing was a mix of Military and Punk; it was comfortable and it helped express herself. She was a strict person, but sometimes she was pretty fun and wild too.

Her phone rang in her back pocket, and she pulled it out; it was a simple text from her mother.

Have a good day,

I'll be home when you get off.

-Mom

It made Skylur feel this small twinge of guilt, her mom was so supportive of her and she lied to her this morning. She let out a groan and kept walking; feeling lousier then she did when she woke up on the sidewalk.

The office aids gave her a hard time when she walked in, she had already missed 1st period and 2nd period was just starting. The two students that worked second period were bickering on whether to send her to detention or class. They refused to hear Skylur's input, and by the time they decided 2nd period had twenty minutes left.

"Just give me the damn pass already." Skylur snapped snatching the pass from the aids and leaving the office.

'Why did I have to come in when Dumb and Half-Baked were on duty?" She wondered using crude nick names.

She never came in when normal people were working up there or when an adult was ever there. She'd only been apart of the school for about four and a half weeks, but she'd been so busy at the new apartment unpacking boxes, and not to mention attempting to keep it nice, neat, and organized all at the same time. Plus the duty of taking care of her ill mother, she already missed two and a half weeks since she was registered.

"Oh, Miss Zendeke, what a surprise." The teacher sneered, "You're late."

Skylur gave the woman her pass and sat down at the first open desk. The Chattery bunch; Frieda, Virgil Hawkins, and Richie Foley, stopped talking the moment Skylur sat down and didn't start up again till Skylur laid her head down on the cool wood of her desk. God, all she wanted to do was sleep through the last few minutes of class, but what if she yawned in her sleep and it turned out to be one of those awful Wails instead? She didn't want to happen, or at least, not here.

**Wow! Virgil and Richie (Along with nosy Frieda) came in earlier then I thought which is sort of funny since I wrote this chapter so many months ago. So now we all get to learn a little bit about the lovely Skylur! Her Mom is just as caring and supportive like any other mother would be (watch The Grudge 2 and maybe you'll get what I mean) and Skylur has a lovely pet name reserved for her mother, and maybe a Boyfriend (one day), to use: Sky-Bird. No, Skylur will never get the ability to fly. Just thought I should say that now.**


End file.
